Mi Lily Luna Potter
by Katrina Dumbledore W
Summary: Lorcan Scamander no esta dispuesto a dejar que nadie dañe a Lily Luna y menos cierto rubio platinado que piensa que por ser un Malfoy tiene derecho a engañarla. ¡No señor! No le permitiría hacerle daño, después de todo es "Su Lily Luna Potter" COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1: Como empezó todo

**-Mi Lily Luna Potter-**

**Disclamer: No soy rubia, ni vivo en Inglaterra y obviamente no publique ningún libro de Harry Potter. Todos los personajes involucrados y lugares citados le pertenecen a la reina J.K. Rowling, solo la historia es parte de mi retorcida imaginacion.**

Estoy incursionando en este fantástico mundo de la escritura, recibo todo tipo de críticas sobretodo constructivas, sin más que añadir los dejo con el One Shoot será en dos partes. ¡Gracias por leer!

Lily Luna Potter y Lorcan Scamander

I

Lo estoy mirando y aun no lo puedo creer, el engreído de Scorpius Malfoy estaba a solo unos centímetros de la boca de Lily y yo deseaba con total desespero que el mal carácter de la chica Potter hiciera su triunfal aparición.

Lily Luna era una chica con mucho carácter y muy mal genio, eso lo sabia a la perfección, yo mismo lo comprobé el día del 4º cumpleaños de la pelirroja…

_**-Flashback-**_

Febrero 29, aun el invierno golpeaba con fuerza, afortunadamente ese día el sol resplandecía a través de las nubes y mi madre Luna se había empeñado en llevarnos ami hermano Lysander y a mi, a la fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de los Potter.

Apenas llegamos nos dirigimos a desearle feliz cumpleaños a esa niña que en mi opinión era malcriada y engreída…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lily!- Le deseo con emoción mi hermano.

-¡Muchas gracias Lys!- Contesto ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Dije sin ninguna emoción.

-Gracias- contesto ella de la misma forma.

Como era de esperarse Lysander y Hugo, su primo y uno de mis mejores amigos, se quedaron a jugar con ella en el patio trasero, rodeados de nieve.

-¿Lorcan, porque no estas con Lily y Lys?- Pregunto mamá.

Conteste levantando los hombros en actitud cínica, a lo que mi madre respondió con una mirada severa nada propia de ella, lo que me intimido y preferí soportar a la pelirroja cascarrabias que la mirada de Luna Scamander.

-¿Lorcan, quieres jugar?- Me pregunto Hugo.

-No gracias yo no juego con muñecos- Conteste al ver que formaban un gran muñeco de nieve.

-¡Déjenlo no lo necesitamos!- Grito la pelirroja.

Como era mi costumbre hacerla enojar decidí jugar con ellos, encontraría la manera de vengarme de ella por haber dicho que no me necesitaba.

Comenzamos a decorar el tonto muñeco de nieve, al ser yo el mas alto me obligaron a colocarle los ojos de botón y la nariz, hecha con una zanahoria retorcida.

-¡Vamos Lorcan solo hazlo ya!- Me presiono mi hermano para terminar.

Comencé a estirarme cuan largo era a mis 5 años cuando una idea propia de mi actual casa Slytherin, me cruzo por la cabeza.

Al alcanzar perfectamente el lugar donde iba a colocar la nariz, fingí perder el equilibrio y me lance contra todo el muñeco, a lo que la pelirroja reacciono gritándome que era un tonto y que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Tienes razón pelirroja lo hice a propósito- Conteste sarcásticamente.

No pude ver otra cosa que el borrón rojo de su cabello irse contra mi, pasados unos segundos sentí un fuerte mordisco en mi brazo derecho, y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocerla llore enfrente de esa loca pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucedió, escuchamos unos gritos?- Pregunto James el hermano mayor de la caníbal que aun tenia prendida a mi brazo.

Al contemplar lo que ocurría corrió hacía ella y por fin logro quitármela de encima.

-¿Lilian Luna Potter, se puede saber que ocurrió aquí?- Le pregunto mi madrina Ginny corriendo hacía mi para cargarme, yo no podía parar de llorar, dolía mucho.

-Yo… Yo… ¡El destruyo mi muñeco de nieve!- Grito señalándome con su dedo acusador.

-¿Esa es tu excusa jovencita? ¿Por esa nimiedad lo mordiste?- Pregunto mi padrino, Harry, a su hija.

-No ha pasado nada, Lorcan esta bien, tal vez un poco dolorido pero bien- Dijo mamá

Mi madrina aun me tenia en los brazos y me sentía seguro con ella, así la pelirroja demente no me dañaría nuevamente.

-¡Estas castigada jovencita!- Dijo duramente mi padrino

-Espera Harry- Lo detuvo mamá y continuo- Es su cumpleaños y no permitiré que la castiguen, a demás estoy segura de que Lorcan hizo algo para que ella reaccionara así.

¡Perfecto, hasta mi madre se puso de su lado!

-Lilian, pídele una disculpa a Lorcan- Dijo mi padrino tomándome entre sus brazos y acercándome a cierta altura de la pelirroja.

-Pe… Pero… ¡No es justo!- Contesto molesta y por segunda vez en mi vida comencé a llorar enfrente de ella. Lo se, puedo ser "algo" tramposo en algunas ocasiones.

-Discúlpame Lorcan, por favor…- Dijo finalmente al observar la severa mirada de mi padrino.

- Te perdono- conteste triunfante, después de todo el dolor pasaría y mi venganza estaba realizada, aunque por si a caso trataría de no molestarla tanto, su mal genio era de cuidado.

_**-Fin del falshback-**_

SÍ esa pelirroja era de cuidado pero ahora su orgullo Gryffindor no aparecía, o tal vez sea que Scorpius Malfoy le gusta, pero eso era imposible, Scorpius tenia la fama de mujeriego desde su tercer curso en Hogwarts, yo mismo he comprobado como lleva chicas a su dormitorio sin vergüenza alguna, las introduce a nuestra sala común y las conduce a su dormitorio.

-No eso no puede ocurrirle a Lily- Me dije a mi mismo en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Me pregunto Hugo haciéndome sobresaltar, me encontraba tan inmerso en mis recuerdos mas raros al lado de la loca pelirroja que olvide que nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca.

-Nada. ¿Ya viste a Lily y Scorpius?- Le pregunte sin apartar mi vista de la pareja sentada a unas cuantas mesas de la nuestra.

-¡Claro, llevo días viéndolos! ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? Pero no quisiste creerme…-

-Discúlpame Hugo, pero aun no puedo creerlo-

-Pues será mejor que te acostumbres, Al me dijo que la serpiente… Discúlpame a veces olvido que tu también eres un Slytherin…-

-Descuida, existen diferentes tipos de serpientes- Le conteste.

-Bueno el caso es que Al me dijo que Scorpius quiere algo serio con Lilu, si me lo preguntas yo no le creo nada de nada- Dijo Hugo indignado.

-Yo tampoco Hugo, yo tampoco y por eso lo vigilare a la primera que le haga a la pelirroja, se las vera conmigo…-

-¡Y conmigo!- Grito Hugo, logrando que Pince nos regañara.

Pince nos estaba llamando la atención cuando vi como Scorpius aprovechaba la distracción de la bibliotecaria para unir sus labios a los de Lily Potter… Mi Lily Luna Potter. Desde hoy le declaro la guerra a Scorpius Malfoy, Lily era la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y un estúpido rubio platinado no la dañaría de eso me encargaba yo o me dejaría de llamar Lorcan Scamander.

-¿Pelirroja como va tu noviazgo?- Le pregunte sarcásticamente a la siguiente semana de haber contemplado aquel beso, que en cierta forma había lastimado a mi corazón.

-No es de tu incumbencia Scamander- Contesto cortante.

-¿Entonces no va muy bien eh?- replique burlonamente.

-Si saberlo te hará alejarte de mi, esta bien te lo diré, Scorpius y yo aun no somos novios, le pedí darme tiempo- Contesto suspirando mientras se alejaba rumbo a su mesa en el gran comedor.

-¡Espera Potter!- Grite y corrí para alcanzarla era alta y muy veloz, una digna buscadora de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Scamander?- Me pregunto con molestía.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué le pediste tiempo?-

-Como te lo dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia-

-Vamos pelirroja solo dime ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no estoy muy segura de sentir algo mas que atracción por él, ¿Satisfecho?-

-¡Excelente!- Grite en mi interior al saber la razón, aun tengo una esperanza de demostrarle lo que es el amor de verdad.

-Si eso es todo… Adiós-

-Espera Lily-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Él te beso!-

-Sí… ¿Y que? Tú también me besaste y no significo nada, así que despreocúpate, solo yo tengo el derecho de saber si seré la novia de Malfoy o no- Contesto esta vez alejándose mas rápido, no la seguí, me quede recordando lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba loco por esa hermosa pelirroja.

_**-Flashback-**_

Noche buena, todos estábamos reunidos bajo el gigante árbol de navidad en la casa de los Potter, y Victoire Weasley trataba de convencer a todos de realizar un juego Muggle:

-Vamos chicos no sean cobardes, solo es un beso- Argumentaba la rubia mitad Veela

-Pues para algunos podría ser nuestro primer beso, ¡Y no estoy de acuerdo que sea en un juego!- Contesto alterada Rose Weasley, que en mi opinión era la mas sensata de todos los pelirrojos reunidos ahí.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar a que ese momento llegue después o quizá… ¡Nunca!- Le respondió Victoire.

-Esta bien lo hare, para que no piensen que Rose Weasley, orgullosa Gryffindor es una cobarde-

-¡Bien, ese es el espíritu Rose!- Le celebro su decisión su primo Louis y continuo-Propongo que Lily sea la primera en girar la botella-

-¿Crees que tengo miedo Louis? ¡Pues no es así y si quieres que yo sea la primera que así sea!- Le respondió Lily muy confiada en hacerlo. Y tomando la botella la coloco en el suelo y la hizo girar.

Ahora comprendo que el destino hizo que la boca de la botella detuviera justo enfrente de mi, pues desde el fatico cumpleaños numero 4 de la pelirroja no habíamos vuelto a cruzar mas de un "Hola" y un "Adiós"

-¡Wow, Lorcan eres el afortunado elegido!- Grito emocionada Victoire.

-Bien acabemos con esto cuanto antes- Dijo Lily algo molesta y continuo- Acércate Scamander-

-Vamos pelirroja, ¿No te ha cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que quizás yo no quiera besarte?- Le pregunte con sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Las serpientes son cobardes?- Me pregunto con sorna.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo soy Slytherin también Lily!- Protesto Albus Severus Potter.

-¡Y eso querido hermanito, demuestra que Lily tiene razón!- Respondió entre risas James Potter.

-¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde pelirroja, y ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar!- conteste molesto y acercándome a ella uní mis labios a los suyos.

La sensación que me embargo desde el primer instante que rose sus labios, aun no podría describirlo con claridad, fue como tocar una mullida nube con los labios, como si el tiempo se detuviera y todo el mundo giraba alrededor de su sabor, ese dulce sabor a caramelo de fresa mezclado con regaliz , o al menos eso me pareció a mi.

-¡Bien chicos, eso fue genial!- Grito Victoire sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Ahora comprobaste que no soy un cobarde, pelirroja?- le pegunte aun aturdido por lo ocurrido segundos antes.

-¡Lily!... Mi nombre es Lily, no pelirroja- Me respondió con exactamente el mismo aturdimiento.

- Bien "Lily" ahora ya lo comprobaste- concluí dándome media vuelta y dirigiéndome a donde se encontraban los adultos, temía que si no me marchaba, todos se darían cuenta de lo que ese beso… Nuestro primer beso entre los dos y el primero para ambos, me había hecho entender que esa supuesta "Aversión" era en realidad… ¡Amor!

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Desde ese día me prometí a mi mismo que nadie la dañaría y hasta ahora lo he cumplido y ese Malfoy no sería la excepción.

¡No señor! Malfoy no dañaría a mi Lily Luna Potter, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Hasta aquí la primera parte del oneshoot, serán bien recibidos tomatazos y criticas. ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2: La Amortentia nunca miente

**-Mi Lily Luna Potter-**

**Disclamer: No soy rubia, ni vivo en Inglaterra y obviamente no publique ningún libro de Harry Potter. Todos los personajes involucrados y lugares citados le pertenecen a la reina J.K. Rowling, solo la historia es parte de mi retorcida imaginación.**

**Disclamer 2: Para mi historia he cambiado algunas cosas en sentido cronológico**

Lily Luna Potter y Lorcan Scamander

II

Comencé a seguir a Malfoy desde aquel día y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando lo vi con una chica de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso, esta no era la primera vez que lo veía con ella, pero, después de haberle propuesto a Lily se novios creí que seria un poco mas discreto, cosa que obviamente no sucedió.

A pesar de ser un punto a mi favor para conquistar a la pelirroja, no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella, una cosa era que engañara a todas las chicas, pero que la hiriera pérsicamente a ella era inadmisible para mi… Pensaba en esto cuando su voz me sobresalto, al parecer se me estaba haciendo costumbre.

-¡Scamander por Merlín! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberíamos de estar en Pociones, Slughorn nos quitara puntos-

-Calma pelirroja, llegaremos a tiempo- Le conteste caminando con total tranquilidad.

-¡Podrías darte prisa, por favor!- Dijo una octava mas alta de su volumen natural.

-¿Por qué la prisa Potter?-

-Si llego tarde a otra clase, el profesor Longbottom no permitirá ir a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana- Contesto algo tiste

-¿Cómo que si llegas tarde otra vez?- pregunte remarcando las últimas palabras.

-Scorpius me ha entretenido mucho y…-

-¡Wow! Ni siquiera son novios y ya te esta haciendo quedar mal en el colegio- La interrumpí subiendo el volumen de mi voz.

-Bueno Scamander ese no es tu problema, metete…-

De pronto se quedo cayada lo que hizo que volteara a verla.

-Li… Lily, vamos llegaremos tarde- Le dije tomando su brazo, no podía soportar ver sus ojos llorosos al contemplar esa escena, Malfoy estaba besuqueándose con una Slytherin de nuestro mismo curso.

Contrario a lo que se podría pensar Potter no quiso evitar la escena y tomándome de la mano se acerco a paso firme a ellos.

-¡Vaya Malfoy! ¿Así aprovechas el tiempo que te pedí para decidir "nuestro noviazgo"?

-Lily… Yo…-

-¿Sabes? Todas las personas que me quieren me lo advirtieron, ¡Malfoy no es de fiar! Decían y yo te defendí cada vez que lo hicieron, incluso Scamander me lo advirtió semanas atrás y yo creí en ti, que tonta he sido. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Gracias! Me di cuenta a tiempo…-

-Lily, vamos dame una oportunidad ella solo es un pasatiempo yo te quiero a ti…-

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- Hable por primera vez desde que nos acercamos.

-¿O sino que Scamander? ¿Crees que no conozco tu secreto?, Estas enamorado de Lily, todos lo sabemos ¿Por eso la trajiste en esta dirección verdad imbécil?- Me reto.

-Eso es una gran mentira Scorpius ¿Cómo puedes inventar algo así? Lorcan y yo no nos soportamos ¿Cómo podría estar enamorado de mi?-

-Pues esa es la verdad solo que no quieres darte cuenta Lily, Scamander esta enamorado de ti, y si me disculpan ahora me largo no quiero estar escuchando reproches de un estúpido enamorado- Dijo Malfoy dándose la vuelta.

Permanecimos algunos minutos ahí solo en silencio hasta que el profesor Slughorn nos saco de nuestros respectivos pensamientos.

-Señorita Potter, señor Scamander ¿No vendrán a mi clase? Hoy tendrán la oportunidad de ganar puntos si conocen las pociones que veremos hoy.-

-Si Profesor, claro ya vamos- Contesto Lily y me jalo en su dirección, creo que ella no se había dado cuenta que aun sostenía mi mano y esperaba que no lo hiciera así podía estar una eternidad si ella me lo permitiera.

-Bien, hoy he preparado dos pociones, ¿A alguien le gustaría decirme cuales son?- Pregunto Slughorn y como era costumbre Lily y yo levantamos la mano. Fred Weasley II solía decirnos que ambos éramos como Hermione Granger, eternos sabelotodo y viendo la situación desde afuera creo que así era.

-Bien señorita Potter, señor Scamander como siempre tan participativos ¿Qué pueden decirme acerca de la s pociones sorpresa que he preparado?-

-Las damas primero profesor- Conteste.

-Bien la primera es si no me equivoco poción Multijugos, bien preparada esta poción permite cambiar la forma física de quien la bebe, pudiendo transformarse en otra persona o incluso hasta la de un animal-

-Muy bien señorita Potter, señor Scamander, su turno-

-Esa es… ¡Amortentia!- Conteste aturdido.

-¿Y que le hace creer eso señor Scamander?-

-El olor, los espirales que crea en el aire, el tono nacarado… Es Amortentia indudablemente-

Lily se acerco a la poción y con un asentimiento de cabeza lo confirmo

-Si es Amortentia-

-Muy bien diez puntos para cada uno, me podrían decir que produce esta poción-

-Produce una obsesión por la persona que se la dio a beber a otra, es una de las pociones consideradas peligrosas.- Conteste como pude pues el aroma que me despedía la Amortentia me estaba aturdiendo.

-También huele diferente cada persona, por ejemplo a mí me huele a: Libro viejo, mañana de diciembre y… Ranas de chocolate- Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

¿Ranas de chocolate? Ella odia las ranas de chocolate ¿Cómo puede…? Y entonces lo comprendí, todo encajaba ahora. El día que la bese hace seis años atrás yo había terminado de comer una rana de chocolate. Y mi turno llego

-A mi me huele a campo de Quidditch, ranas de chocolate y… vainilla- conteste mirándola. Ahora no había duda la Amortentia no mentía mis tres cosas favoritas y una de ellas era el olor del cabello de Lily Luna Potter.

La clase termino y Lily y yo no volvimos a hablar en todo lo que restaba de la semana, hasta el viernes que acompañe a Lysander a su sala común en la torre de Gryffindor, ahora no era extraño ver a alumnos de otras casas en una sala común que antes estaba restringida solo para sus alumnos correspondientes y entonces la vi, traía su uniforme de Quidditch, seguramente tenia entrenamiento me arme de el valor propio de los leones y me acerque a ella…

-Pelirroja ¿Quieres ir mañana a Hogsmeade, conmigo?-

Me miro fijamente durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos hasta que al fin contesto.

-Sí Scamander, te veo en el gran comedor a las nueve en punto- Dijo y simplemente salió de su sala común,

-¡Vaya al fin Lorcan!- Escuche un coro de voces detrás y entre ellos estaban los Weasley y mi hermano. Sonreí y me retire a mi sala común, tenia que prepárame para mañana.

Mañana sería mi primera cita con mi Lily Luna Potter y tenia que ser perfecta.

Continuara…

Se que dije que seria en dos partes pero creo que se extenderá hasta tres o máximo cuatro, la inspiración esta fluyendo y necesito que sea perfecto al menos para mi, como en el anterior se reciben tomatazos y criticas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Mía, al fin!

**-Mi Lily Luna Potter-**

**Disclamer: No soy rubia, ni vivo en Inglaterra y obviamente no publique ningún libro de Harry Potter. Todos los personajes involucrados y lugares citados le pertenecen a la reina J.K. Rowling, solo la historia es parte de mi retorcida imaginación.**

**Lily Luna Potter Y Lorcan Scamander**

**III**

Desperté muy temprano, tal vez eran los nervios o simplemente que quería ser puntual y demostrarle a la pelirroja que en verdad me importaba que fuera perfecto.

-¡Scamander!-Me llamo Albus Potter-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

-No podía dormir mas, eso es todo…-

-¿Seguro? O tal vez será que tienes una cita con mi hermana hoy…-

-¿Como lo sabes?, apenas se lo pedí ayer en la tarde…-

-¡Lorcan, mi pequeño e ingenuo Scamander! Soy un Potter todos me adoran, por lo consiguiente me entero de todo de primera mano, además ella es mi hermana y debo protegerla.-

-¿Ella te lo dijo, cierto?- Le pregunte tratando de contener mi risa.

-Sí de hecho sí, ayer la vi en el campo de Quidditch y estaba un poco distraída, me dio curiosidad y le pregunte-

-¿Y que opinas de la situación?-

-Vamos Lorcan se que poco te importa lo que los demás opinen de tu vida, pero te diré la mía, estoy mas tranquilo de que seas tú el que la invito a salir, confió en ti pues se que estas enamorado de ella desde hace años-

-¿Y Malfoy?- le pregunte- Él es tu amigo y también quiere a Lily…-

-¡Vamos Scamander al diablo con Malfoy! Él la hirió y no seria la primera ni la ultima vez, tú la cuidaras como desde hace años lo has hecho y eso es lo más importante para mí y para mi familia, sin contar con lo feliz que se pondrán tu madre y la mía- Sonrió al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Lo se, es verdad pero… Mi padrino podría detestar la idea, después de todo Lily es su princesa y yo…-

-Lorcan tú eres su ahijado el te quiere lo sabes, ¿Por qué piensas que odiaría la idea de tenerte como yerno?-Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Cuál yerno?- Salió de repente Malfoy a la sala común y nos observaba furioso.

-¡Scamander por supuesto!- Le respondió Albus

-¡Wow Scamander! No sabía que estabas enamorado de James Potter, ¡Felicidades por tu reciente descubrimiento! Aunque si me lo preguntas tus preferencias podrían ser una vergüenza para la noble casa de Slytherin…-

-¡Lo se Malfoy! ¿Per que quieres que te diga? ¡Lo amo! Y eso es lo que debe importar- Le conteste y di media vuelta para salir de la sala común, no quería seguir hablando de estupideces con esa serpiente pero pude percibir con el rabillo del ojo como Albus y él permanecían con la boca abierta notablemente sorprendidos por mis palabras, y eso era bueno así tendría mas tiempo a mi favor antes de que Malfoy quisiera intervenir en mi cita de hoy con mi Lily, sí porque ella aunque nunca sea mi yo la siento así porque ¡La amo!

-¡Scamander!- me llamo la dueña de mis pensamientos con una notable voz fatigada.

-Potter- La salude.

-Disculpa por llegar tarde- decía tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdió al correr.

-No te preocupes, además no es muy tarde solo llegaste con cinco minutos de retraso, muy propio de las chicas…-

-¿Y tu que tanto sabes de las chicas Scamander?- Me pregunto notablemente enojada.

-Lo suficiente Potter, lo suficiente- conteste con cierto dejo de picardía en la voz.

-¡Vamos! Antes de que me expliques como se hacen los bebes- dijo tomándome de la mano y saliendo del gran comedor.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Por Merlín pelirroja! Eso no viene al caso-

-Si tú lo dices- Me respondió cortante y preferí no hablar hasta llegar a Hogsmeade.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero?- Le pregunte cuando al fin cruzábamos el puente que llevaba directamente a Hogsmeade.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a "La casa de las plumas"? Necesito una nueva y si no la compro desde ahora, lo más seguro es que la olvide.-

-En lo absoluto, ¡Vamos!- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Después de comprar algunas plumas salimos muy sonrientes Lily llevaba una muy linda de pavo real blanco, ella pregunto:

-¿Ahora a donde quieres ir?-

-Tu escoge, yo voy a donde tu quieras pelirroja.- Le respondí con picardía.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y pude ver que se ruborizo levemente lo que me hizo sonreír, ella es hermosa pero cuando algo la pone nerviosa se ve tan tierna. Tuve que reprimir mis ganas de darle un beso en ese mismo instante, quería ir despacio con ella después de todo estos últimos años me los había pasado molestándola solo para que me prestara atención, s ahora apresuraba las cosas la asustaría y eso no me ayudaría para nada.

-¿Honey Dukes, te parece bien? – Pregunto alegremente.

-¡Fantástico!-Conteste y me deje guiar por ella que sostenía mi mano.

Honey Dukes era uno de esos lugares que te ponían de buen humor verte rodeado de los mas exquisitos y extraños dulces era como estar en un sueño y si le agregas la compañía de la persona que te gusta, era como estar en el paraíso.

Compremos de todos los dulces que nos gustan: Sapos de menta para ella, ranas de chocolate para mí, paletas acidas para ambos, las tan ansiadas varitas de regaliz preferidas por ella y las calaveras de azúcar y chocolate, de mis favoritas, Droobles que compre para Lys y algunas plumas de azúcar para entretenerme en las clases aburridas.

-¡Lorcan! ¿Plumas de azúcar?- Me pregunto severamente.

-Son deliciosas y podrían ser de gran utilidad para algunas clases… ¿Me llamaste Lorcan?- Pregunte con una gran sonrisa que ilumino mi rostro, de eso estoy seguro ella volvió a ruborizarse por segunda vez en este día.

-¿El chico mas inteligente de mi generación necesita distraerse en clases?- Me pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¡Lily, vamos me llamaste Lorcan!- Dije alegremente.

-Lo… Lo siento…-

-No te disculpes fue grandioso por fin escuchar mi nombre en tu voz…- Le dije y esta vez fui yo quien se sonrojo.

Ella solo sonrío y tomándome de la mano me llevo a Zonko. Por fin el lugar donde me surtiría de algunos artefactos para vengarme de Malfoy…

Después de algunas bombas fétidas y caramelos escupe-fuego estaba listo.

-Que lastima que los productos de "Sortilegios Weasley" estén prohibidos en Hogwarts, son mucho mejores que estas insignificancias- Dije un poco triste.

-¡Por primera vez en mi vida te doy la razón Scamander!-

-¿Scamander?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

-Disculpa… Lorcan, aun es extraño llamarte por tu nombre, bien es tu turno de escoger el próximo lugar- Dijo para cambiar el tema.

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece "Las tres escobas"?- Pregunte.

-¡Excelente!- exclamo y nuevamente tomándome de la mano me arrastro hacia el bar.

-¡Potter y Scamander son novios!- Grito Rose Weasley haciendo que todos los Weasley ahí reunidos voltearan a vernos.

-¡Rose!- La regaño Lily.

Todos nos veían con la boca abierta desde Louis, Rose, Lucy, Dominique, Malfoy que estaba ahí con ellos también ¡Todos! Menos Albus Severus Potter que estaba sonriéndonos como si el supiera algo que ninguno podíamos tener idea, y creo que en verdad era así.

-Vamos Lorcan, ellos no nos dejaran divertirnos, pidamos una mesa solo para dos- Dijo yendo directamente con la señora Longbottom.

-Perfecta ¿No crees?-Me pregunto

-¡Si eres perfecta!- Conteste todo embobado.

-Gracias… Pero me refería a la mesa Lorcan…- Dijo notablemente apenada.

En ese momento comprendí las bromas de algunos amigos que habían crecido en el mundo Muggle y desee por primera vez en mi vida que me tragara la tierra.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- Pregunto un mesero.

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla la de ella con un poco de jengibre- Le dije al mesero quien se retiro escribiendo la orden.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me pregunto y yo no entendía a que se refería y al ver mi cara de duda continuo- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta con jengibre?-

-¿Ah eso? ¡Lo adivine!- Le conteste lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Lorcan dime la verdad-

-¡Esa es la verdad!- Conteste esta vez un poco mas nervioso.

-¿Lorcan? ¿Vamos solo dime como lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que adoro los bombones de menta? Por cierto gracias por comprármelos eso y las paletas acidas- Dijo ruborizándose nuevamente.

-Solo lo se- Respondí, afortunadamente en ese momento el mesero nos trajo las cervezas, las cuales bebimos en silencio pero mirándonos furtivamente.

Salimos de "Las tres escobas" e íbamos de regreso a Hogwarts cuando Lily me detuvo y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo lo sabes Scamander? ¿Acaso me has estado espiando?- Dijo molesta y eso no lo pude soportar, no quería que estuviera molesta conmigo después del fantástico día que estábamos teniendo y dije:

-¿Quieres saber la verdad Potter? ¿Estarás preparada para saber la verdad?-

-¡Solo dila Scamander!- Me reto.

Estuve en silencio unos segundos hasta que por fin solté todo lo que sentía por ella.

-La verdad es que se todo lo que te gusta porque me gustas Lily, me gustas desde hace muchos años, desde ese estúpido juego Muggle que propuso tu prima Victoire aquella noche buena, la botella se detuvo frente a mi e hizo que me diera cuenta de que siempre te moleste porque en verdad me gustabas. Esa es la verdad ¡Te quiero Lily Luna Potter, te quiero y te quiero para mí!- Dije todo tan rápido que tuve que tomar aire profundamente.

Ella me observaba impenetrablemente y eso me dio más miedo que nunca.-Ahora no va a volver a hablarme- Pensaba en mi interior.

Ella boqueaba tratando de decir algo pero las palabras la habían abandonado. Comprendí su silencio y di media vuelta para marcharme de ahí, su silencio me estaba atormentando y si a eso le sumamos su presencia estaba muriendo lentamente.

-¡Lorcan, espera!- Dijo al fin y me detuve sin mirar atrás.

-Mi Amortentia huele a ranas de chocolate, tus besos saben a ranas de chocolate ¿Y sabes porque? Porque me gustas desde hace años también, desde que te mordí y te vi llorando en el jardín, parecías tan frágil que me di cuenta en ese momento. ¡Te quiero Lorcan Scamander y te quiero para mi también- Concluyo

Di media vuelta y lo primero que vi fue un borrón roja corriendo hacia mi como hace doce años, solo que esta vez mis labios fueron los que sintieron la calidez de la boca de Lily Luna y por segunda vez en mi vida llegue al cielo solo con tocar sus labios. La atraje hacia mí rodeando su breve cintura con mis brazos y ella hizo lo propio con mi cuello.

Permanecimos fundidos en ese ansiado beso por interminables minutos en los que el olor a vainilla de su cabello me inundo completamente, después de todo siempre fue mi Lily Luna Potter, mía y de nadie mas.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, el siguiente será el ultimo. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4: El perfecto inicio

**-Mi Lily Luna Potter-**

**Disclamer: No soy rubia, ni vivo en Inglaterra y obviamente no publique ningún libro de Harry Potter. Todos los personajes involucrados y lugares citados le pertenecen a la reina J.K. Rowling, solo la historia es parte de mi retorcida imaginación.**

**Lily Luna Potter Y Lorcan Scamander**

**IV**

-¡Vaya Scamander nunca pensé que lograrías quitármela!- Me abordo Malfoy al entrar a la sala común.

-Hablas de ella como si solo fuera un premio para ti Malfoy, ¿Tan poco valoras a las mujeres?- Le pregunte.

- Ese no es tu asunto, solo quiero saber ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Le diste un filtro de amor? O quizás ¿Amortentia?- Me pregunto con sorna.

-¡Scorpius!- Le grito Albus.

-Al, vamos sabes que Lily JAMAS le haría caso a Scamander, ella lo odia…-

-Scorpius, eres mi mejor amigo, pero debo aceptar que para mi hermana, no hay nadie mejor que Lorcan, tú solo querías jugar con ella a pesar de casi haberme hecho un juramento inquebrantable prometiendo que no la dañarías-

-Solo quería divertirme, ella no me había dado el sí, ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué anduviera por ahí desaprovechando la oportunidad de salir con más chicas? ¡Aun soy soltero debo disfrutar de la vida!- Contesto Malfoy.

-Mala suerte Malfoy, ahora Lily es mi novia y no dejare que te le acerques siquiera- Le advertí

-Eso lo veremos Scamander, esta me la pagaras o dejo de llamarme Scorpius Malfoy, aunque Lily no sea mía, te aseguro que no será tuya tampoco.- Dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la sala común.

-Lorcan, ten cuidado Malfoy siempre cumple sus amenazas.- Me advirtió Al.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, no entiendo como puede ser tu amigo Al-

-No es malo, simplemente que esta acostumbrado a salirse con la suya siempre-

-Voy a verme con Lily en unos minutos, es mejor darme prisa o pensara que soy impuntual y no quiero ver enojada a mi pelirroja- Le dije y no espere su respuesta, ya iba a toda velocidad saliendo de la sala común.

Mientras iba corriendo por el gran pasillo que conduce a las mazmorras iba pensando en el día anterior donde Lily había aceptado ser mi novia, después del confesarnos nuestros sentimientos y darnos nuestro segundo beso, aun no entiendo como pude tardar tanto en armarme de valor, ella misma me dijo que hubiera aceptado ser mi novia desde hace varios años atrás, pero pensaba que yo la odiaba. Que tontos fuimos y el tiempo perdido con esas erróneas conjeturas lo íbamos a recuperar a partir de ahora.

Llegue a tiempo al gran comedor pero lo primero que vi al llegar no fue a Lily directamente, sino un gran cartel en medio de las cuatro mesas con la leyenda: Lorcan Scamander es tan cobarde que tuvo que darle a su novia una poderosa poción de amor.

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban ya en sus respectivas mesas se giraron a observarme y seguro estoy que "El barón sanguinario" tenia mas color es ese momento que yo.

-¿Lorcan?- Pregunto una suave voz a mis espaldas- ¿Qué sucede amor?-

Voltee y al verla todo se me olvido, ella era lo mas importante en mi vida y solo debía importarme que ella no creyera en esas estupideces que se decían de mi.

-Nada Lilu, ¿Todo bien?- Le pregunte tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Sí, ¿Pero porque tienes esa cara? Pareces un fantasma- Dijo sonriendo

-¿Yo? Estoy bien nena nada…-

No pude terminar la oración ella ya había logrado ver el cartel y permanecía con una expresión enojada y tuve miedo que fuera conmigo…

-¿QUÍEN LO HIZO?- Grito furiosa

-Lilu cálmate, el que lo hizo es un reverendo estúpido- La tranquilizo Rose.

-¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?- Dijo Lily abrazándome.

_No lo se nena, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa, lo único importante para mi es lo que tú creas…-

-¡Shhht!- Dijo poniéndome su dedo en los labios y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.-¡Te quiero Lorcan y lo que siento por ti ni siquiera la Amortentia podría igualarlo.- Dijo para después jalarme la túnica y unir sus labios a los míos.

Nada nos importo, ni las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos ni el fuerte empujón que estoy seguro me dio Malfoy cuando salió furioso del gran comedor.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías por Lily?!- Me pregunto furioso Lysander-¡Soy tú hermano Lorcan!, ¿Porque permitiste que me sintiera atraído por ella si en realidad eran tus sentimientos los que me confundían? -

-Lys, cálmate…-

-¿Calmarme? ¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo…?-

-Lys, ¡La amo!- Fue lo único que pude decirle para calmarlo.

-Lorcan, estoy feliz por ti, eres mi único hermano y además somos gemelos, pero, ¿Porque no me tuviste confianza para contármelo? Eso me ha dolido…-

-Lo siento Lys, tenia miedo de confesárselo a alguien aparte de mi, pero ahora que se que mi pelirroja me quiere, ¡Podría gritárselo hasta un mismísimo Basilisco, si fuera necesario!-

-¡Cálmate, no te aceleres hermano! Es bueno saber que lo que sentía por Lily solo era esa empatía de hermano gemelo, me confundía demasiado…-

-Perdóname Lysander, pero tú no lo decías tampoco…-

-Pues porque era confuso Lorcan, pero en fin ahora todo esta aclarado, cuéntame ¿Cómo te le declaraste?-

Iba a contárselo cuando Rose paso corriendo a nuestro lado y por la dirección que llevaba iba a la enfermería.

-¿Qué sucede Rose?- Le pregunto Lys.

-¡Lily!- Fue lo único que pudo decir y tanto mi hermano como yo corrimos hacia la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunte con miedo.

-No lo se aun, Hugo me dijo que Lily estaba siendo llevada a la enfermería.-

-Lily estaba en entrenamiento de Quidditch ¿No? Nos íbamos a ver en el campo dentro de media hora…-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Hugo?- Le pregunto Lysander al verlo llegar corriendo.

-Lily se cayo de la escoba, no sabemos que paso, solo estábamos entrenando como siempre y la vimos caer, ninguno pudimos alcanzarla…- Contesto Hugo a punto de llorar-Se veía muy mal…- Dijo y esta vez rompió en llanto abrazando a su hermana.

-¡LILY, QUERO VERLA!-Grite tocando la puerta de la enfermería con todas las fuerzas que tenia y conteniendo el llanto.

-¡Lorcan, cálmate!- Dijo mi hermano abrazándome pero al mismo tiempo tratando de controlarme.

-¡Señor Scamander, esas no son maneras de tocar la puerta de una enfermería!- Me regaño la enfermera Chang- Madame Pomfrey los dejara pasar pero de uno en uno y no pueden tardar mas de cinco minutos cada uno- Nos previno.

-¿Co… Como esta?- Pregunte con miedo.

-Ahora mucho mejor, se rompió muchos huesos y esta bastante dolorida pero estable, acaba de despertarse con sus increíblemente pésimos modales seños Scamander- Nos informo- Bien pude pasar el primero- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Ve tú Lorcan, los demás esperaremos, además si llega Albus debemos explicarle bien lo que ocurrió- Dijo Rose.

-Gracias- Dije y entre detrás de la Señora Chang.

Sentí morir al verla ahí tan frágil y mallugada camine aprisa y llegue a su lado.

-¡Amor!- dijo con una gran sonrisa a la que siguió un gesto de dolor.

-No nena no hagas esfuerzos se que aun te duele- Dije tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Solo son unos huesos rotos Lorcan, nada que no se pueda remediar-

-¿sabes que fue lo que ocurrió?- Le pregunte.

-Bueno a ciencia cierta no, pero fue algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a papá una vez en su primer partido, la escoba dejo de responder a mis ordenes y comenzó a sacudirse en el aire, llego un momento en que no pude sostenerme sobre ella y caí… Solo caí…- Me contesto pensativa.

-Tuve miedo princesa, terror de perderte…-Dije

-Lorcan, mírame, aquí estoy y no pienso ir a ningún lado por un largo tiempo, no te será fácil deshacerte de mi- Me contesto riendo.

-Señor Scamander, su tiempo se ha terminado-

-Unos minutos más señora Chang, por favor-

-Lo siento ya conoce las ordenes de Madame Pomfrey…-

-De acuerdo, ahora salgo ¿Puedo despedirme?- Le pregunte y ella asintió gire nuevamente hacia Lily y le di un suave beso en los labios- Tengo que irme princesa, pero volveré… Te quiero-

-También te quiero amor- Pude escucharla decir antes de salir de la enfermería.

Apenas puse un pie fuera de la habitación Rose, Hugo, Louis, Dominique y Albus empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas a lo que solo respondí:

-Esta mejor, se encuentra estable y bromeando, eso es bueno. Ahora si me disculpan necesito investigar algo- Dije avanzando a paso firme.

Encontré a quien estaba buscando rápidamente, no era difícil para alguien como yo que prácticamente vivía a su lado

-¡Malfoy! ¿Fuiste tú cierto? ¿Tú embrujaste la escoba de Lily?-

-Mejor me voy Scorpius-Dijo una chica Hufflepuff saliendo rápidamente del dormitorio de este.

-No se de que estas hablando Scamander-

_No te hagas el santo Malfoy se que tú eres el único que sabe hacer esos hechizos de mal de ojo, lo hiciste con James Potter ¿Por qué no hacerlo con ella, no es así?-

-No se de lo que hablas Scamander, si me disculpas, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que platicar contigo- Me respondió saliendo de la habitación y ahí comprendí que Malfoy no pararía hasta separarme de Lily cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Las semanas pasaron rápida y felizmente para mi al lado de mi Lily, aunque en algunas clases me fallaba algo y terminaba herido, nada de gravedad, supongo que estaba muy distraído y feliz por al fin disfrutar de mi noviazgo y no le dábamos demasiada importancia ni ella ni yo.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y llego nuestro sexto mes de aniversario , seria un día muy especial y planeado por mi, primero la llevaría a Zonko y después con madame Pudipié, si lo se es algo cursi pero ella lo vale ¿No?

-¿Lista?-Le pregunte al verla llegar al gran comedor.

-¡Lista!- Me contesto muy emocionada- ¿A dónde iremos?-

-Esa princesa ¡Será una sorpresa!-

-Vamos, solo una pista ¿Sí?- Pregunto agitando sus largas pestañas.

-No pelirroja, esta vez esos trucos no van a funcionar conmigo- Dije con expresión seria.

-Al menos lo intente- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando mi mano.

Mi plan resulto estupendo, en Zonko le compre todos los dulces que ella quiso, aunque se resistía a pedir mas cada vez que yo le insistía. Estábamos en camino para llegar con Madame Pudipié y dijo que tenia que ir primero a hacer una cosa y que me vería ahí, acepte sin sospechar nada de lo malo que se avecinaba.

-Señor Scamander, su mesa esta lista, tal cual usted la pidió-

-Gracias- Le conteste a la anciana amablemente.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos de haber llegado cuando una chica de mi misma casa se me acerco.

-Scamander, ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?- Me pregunto coquetamente.

-Espero a mi novia- Le conteste sonriendo.

-No se porque pierdes el tiempo con una niñita como Potter teniéndome a mi…-

-¡Buena broma Zabini!- Dijo riendo.

-¿Quién dijo que era una broma?-

Al decir eso mi sonrisa desapareció al instante y lo único que alcance a percibir fueron los labios de mi compañera de casa sobre los míos y un quejido ahogado a mis espaldas.

-¿Ahora lo ves Lily?, te dije que te engañaba- Le dijo Malfoy a mi Lily mientras la abrazaba.

-Li…Lily déjame explicarte, esto no es lo que parece…-

-Lo se Lorcan, yo confió en ti-

-Lily ¿Estas loca?- Le pregunto Malfoy

-Scorpius ¿Podrías dejar de fingir por favor?-Le pregunto ella-Tú planeaste esto con Zabini, ¡Lo se todo!

-¿En verdad crees eso Lily?

-No lo creo Malfoy ¡Estoy segura!

-Bien si eso crees, ¡No tengo nada que hacer aquí!-

-¡Bien Malfoy y procura no volver a embrujar mi escoba por favor!

-No se de que hablas Potter-

-Pues trata de recordarlo Malfoy, vamos amor salgamos de aquí para que te laves la boca, no te besare después de Zabini- Dijo provocando mi risa

-Gracias princesa, gracias por confiar en mi…- Le dije saliendo del baño de caballeros.

-Lorcan, siempre confiare en ti…-

-¡Te amo princesa…!-

-Te amo Lorcan Scamander!-

Y nos besamos como si fuera la primera vez, después de todo Malfoy nunca podría separarnos.

-¡Que buena historia señor Scamander!

-Gracias señor Crevey, pero no solo es una historia, es la realidad- Le conteste al nuevo aprendiz de Auror, Colin Crevey II- Te esperamos a las 8:00 pm, ¡No lo olvides!

-¡Claro que no ahí estar!- Alcance a escucharlo mientras salía del Ministerio a toda prisa.

-Lorcan ¡Por Merlín y todos los fundadores de Hogwarts llegas tarde!- Dijo a punto de un ataque de pánico mi madre.

-Calma mamá ya estoy aquí-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Lys, ese es mi asunto lo importante es que llegue ¿No?-

-Bien ponte tu túnica de gala ¡Rápido!- Grito Luna Scamander y lo mejor y mas seguro era obedecerla.

Llegamos al jardín de la Madriguera de los Weasley justo a tiempo.

-Lorcan, pensé que no llegabas-

-¡Nunca me perdería este día por nada del mundo padrino!-Le conteste a Harry Potter.

En ese momento una marcha que en el mundo Muggle conocen muy bien comenzó a sonar y la novia salió de la pequeña casa de los Weasley.

Lily Luna Potter se acercaba caminando directamente hacia mi, de la mano de su padre, mi padrino, mi madrina lloraba de emoción y mi madre hacia lo propio abrazada a mi padre, mientras Lys se encontraba tomando la mano de Dominique Weasley, si ahora eran novios…

-Te entrego a mi princesa Lorcan, cuídala bien…-

-Es una promesa padrino.-

Tome la mano de Lily y nos acercamos al Ministro, mientras este nos explicaba lo que conllevaba contraer matrimonio Lily y yo nos mirábamos fijamente…

-Lorcan Scamander, ¿Aceptas a Lily Luna Potter para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-¡Acepto!

-Lily Luna Potter, Aceptas a Lorcan Scamander para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-¡Acepto!

-Por los poderes que me confiere el mundo mágico… ¡Los declaro marido y mujer! ¡Lorcan puedes besar a la señora Scamander!

Todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones para ambos

Después de las fotografías correspondientes, tomadas por supuesto por mi mejor aprendiz de Auror el señor Crevey, la recepción comenzó y llego el momento de nuestro primer baile como esposos, ¡Al fin!

Los acordes de una vieja y muy hermosa canción comenzaron…

**And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough**

-¿Entonces señora Scamander, es como usted lo soño?- Le pregunte a mi esposa.

**So,  
Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes**

-No señor Scamander, no es como lo soñé…- Contesto y al ver mi cara de duda continuo- Es mejor,¡Aun mejor de cómo lo soñé!

**And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip the way**

-Cuando te mordí aquel invierno, nunca imagine estar aquí hoy a tú lado…- Dijo ella.

**Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes**

-Yo tampoco pelirroja, jamás imagine enamorarme de ti como lo estoy ahora- Dije burlonamente

-Scamander, no me provoques o volveré a morderte-Dijo fingiendo estar enojada.-

-Mientras que lo hagas en mis labios pelirroja…- y me golpeo en el hombro.

-¡No me provoques!- Me volvió a advertir.

**And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance.**

-Entonces, ¿Este es nuestro perfecto final amor?- Me pregunto.

-¡No princesa, no lo es! ¡Este es nuestro perfecto inicio!- Le conteste con una gran sonrisa.

Y así seria, seria el principio de una nueva historia al lado de **Mi Lily Luna Potter, mía siempre mía y de nadie más.**

_**Fin…**_

**¡Gracias a las chicas que me pusieron en favoritos y en alertas y a todos los que lleguen a leer este mi primer fic!**


End file.
